


plannin’ and dreamin’

by bestliars



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Minnesota Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco has a plan. The plan is blowjobs. The plan is terrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	plannin’ and dreamin’

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place towards the end of the 13-14 season. I was going to abandon this but then twitter told me not to, so blame them. So many thanks to Stellarer for holding my hand as I made this work and letting me chat this at her in the first place. The original chatfic included two of the best sentences I’ve ever written: “Blah, blah, description, cocksucking. Much tired.” Title is from “Wishin’ and Hopin’” which is a very good song.

It hits Marco at the end of the season: he’s been pretty damn good this year. He’s been _consistent: _more or less, solid more nights than not, dependable for the first time in his career. It’s pretty cool to think about, he’s proud of himself. It feels good.__

__But like, feeling good about his game doesn’t matter much. It’s fun, but it doesn’t do anything about the problem he’s been thinking about. The only reason he took a step back and realized what his season’s looked like is because he was thinking about Jonas’s season, and the up-and-down play that’s been a problem since he got hurt in the fall. Marco might be proud of himself, but only for a minute, because that isn’t going to do anything to help Jonas feel better._ _

__Marco isn’t going to try to help Jonas _be_ better, or like, he isn’t going to go out of his way, he wouldn’t know what to do. He just has to keep up what he has been doing, being dependable when they’re playing together, working hard in practice, all the same boring day-to-day crap. Being better mostly just takes time. Marco’s been there, up and down his rookie year, back in Houston for January of his second season after making the team out of camp, then last year, with the lockout and everything, and...yeah. Marco isn’t the person to help Jonas be better. But he knows how much it sucks to when you’re struggling to play the way you know you can. He’s been there. He’s only barely gotten past it._ _

__So he has a plan to help Jonas. It’s a good plan. Spurg even says so, more or less._ _

__Or, well, he said it wasn’t the worst plan he’s ever heard._ _

__Marco explains the whole thing. “Jonas just needs to relax, stop overthinking things. You know, I’ve been there before, I get it. It’s hard to get out of your head, but maybe I can help out a bit? Alleviate a little pressure.”_ _

__Jonas would probably feel better if he loosened up a bit. He’s kind of an intense kid. Marco can’t really imagine him being any other way, but he should relax some._ _

__Spurg is nodding along — so good so far._ _

__“We can just hang out. Takeout, beer, channel surfing. All the stuff we used to do before you got all grown up and stuff.”_ _

__Marco’s happy that Jared has his wife and kid living in the cities now, even if they don’t spend as much time together now. But he still has to give Spurg a bit of a hard time. That’s what friends are for._ _

__“It’s sweet that you want to look out for Brods,” Spurg says._ _

__“Yeah. And if that doesn’t work to get him out of his head, I’m gonna blow him.”_ _

__Spurg opens and closes his mouth, then furrows his eyebrows._ _

__“But that’s only as a last resort,” Marco adds._ _

__Jared squints at him. “You’re really gone for Brods, aren’t you? Like, crushing way worse than I thought.”_ _

__Marco blinks. He doesn’t understand what Spurg is saying._ _

__“It’s only a last resort.”_ _

__Spurg laughs. "Yeah, sure, a last resort."_ _

__Marco’s going to ignore this. “Really, it’s a good plan, I promise,” he insists._ _

__Spurg sighs. “Sometimes I worry about you, but really, it’s not up to me to keep you out of trouble. I guess, it couldn’t hurt Jonas to loosen up some?” Spurg says, sounding skeptical. “I don’t see how it will make things any worse?”_ _

__That’s a good enough endorsement for Marco to go forward. His plan is fucking fantastic._ _

__So he has a plan: beer, television, takeout, maybe blowjobs. It’s a solid plan, has been approved, it’s all good to go._ _

__Marco invites Jonas over to hang out, and that's nice, they have a nice time. They order dinner, and watch tv. It’s cool. They should hang out more than they do, Marco’d like that._ _

__It’s starting to get late, and Jonas still seems kinda tense. Marco needs to do something. Desperate times, desperate measures, etc. He says, "So, how about I blow you?" just very casual, friendly, unthreatening._ _

__Jonas seems confused by the offer at first, which could be bad, cause Marco has no idea how to clarify. He’s being pretty upfront offering sex here. It isn’t that complicated._ _

__Then Jonas kisses him._ _

__That’s cool. It isn’t exactly Marco's original idea, but he's down with this, he kisses back._ _

__Making out on the couch is really nice. It's fun. Marco's having a good time, and he thinks Jonas is too, just making out and grinding against each other until they're both hard. Jonas has his hands up under Marco's shirt. Marco kind of wants to just push both of their pants down and jerk them off, but he had a plan and he's sticking to it._ _

__The plan is sucking Jonas's cock, which is admittedly not much of a plan. But it's a good plan. Marco is proud of it._ _

__While they're still making out, while Marco is thinking about his excellent plan, Jonas pulls at the hem of Marco's shirt, trying of get it off him. Marco is totally down with that, but it means he's gonna get Jonas's shirt off too. Kind of unnecessary to the plan but still nice. Marco kind of wants to bite down on Jonas's collarbones, but that's weird, the kind of thing you should talk about first, not just do, and besides, it isn't part of the plan._ _

__But Marco kisses Jonas's neck, then his chest, then down his stomach, following the trail of light hair towards Jonas's crotch. Marco can see how hard Jonas is in his jeans, that can't be comfortable. Marco undoes the top button, then looks up at Jonas and says, "This is cool, right?"_ _

__Jonas is quick to nod. He says “yes,” like words are a struggle. Good. Marco pulls down the zipper on Jonas's jeans, then shoves them and the boxers down Jonas's hips. They'd have to get up for Jonas to get naked, and that sounds like too much work. This is good enough, Marco can get to everything he needs to._ _

__Jonas's cock is hard, and Marco wants to put it in his mouth. It looks good. It's not polite to look at your teammates in the shower, but everyone kinda does, and like, without trying to pay attention Marco already knew that Jonas had a nice cock, not that he's particularly picky. Plus, Jonas is nice in general, so his cock has that going for it too._ _

__Having sized it up Marco goes for it, licking at the head to start. The thing about having _blowjob_ be your plan is that it isn't a very set thing. A good bj depends on responding to your partner's reactions and going from there. The same could be said of all good sex, but Marco thinks it's particularly true with blowjobs, especially if it's someone you've never hooked up with before. _ _

__Jonas is pretty quiet, but Marco's not offended, that's just how Jonas is. Jonas is always quiet, it wouldn’t make sense if he got loud during sex. It makes him a little bit harder to read, but that's cool, Marco can manage. He just wants to be good. It seems like he is, from how Jonas holds onto his shoulder, says, “Fuck, Scandi,” and what must be a Swedish swear word._ _

__But anyway: blowjobs. Yeah. That's the plan. Marco is super into this plan, cause Brods is super cute, and generally this is a thing that he's into. This is not a selfless plan. He wants to cheer Jonas up, but he's enjoying himself as well._ _

__Marco's really into it. He likes how Jonas is quiet, and hiding his face with his arm, but flushed and starting to shake. He looks a little bit wrecked, and Marco's proud of himself. He did that! Jonas is usually so composed, but not right now. Marco reaches down and undoes his own fly and starts jerking off._ _

__Jonas is getting close now, or at least that's probably why he's touching Marco's face. He's very polite, which isn't surprising . Marco pulls off, and starts jerking Jonas off. He's kind of surprised when Jonas grabs onto him, trying to pull him closer, but Marco goes with it, so they're lying beside each other, squished together on the couch._ _

__Jonas kisses him. And Marco kisses back. It's pretty awesome. Not exactly the plan, but pretty awesome. It's really nice to kiss and jerk off. Jonas gets a hand between them too, which is a little bit unexpected, maybe, but Marco's into Jonas touching his cock._ _

__There isn’t much to say about the next bit, getting off together, all skin and friction and blur, faces too close to be in focus. It isn’t what Marco thought it was going to happen, but he likes it a lot._ _

__Sex is _fun_ , and he likes Jonas a lot. That’s kind of all that matters._ _

__It ends with the two of them lying squished together on the couch. It isn’t really comfortable, but it isn’t really _uncomfortable _either. There’s something kinda nice about being this close to someone. Maybe? It isn’t bad. Or maybe Marco just doesn’t want to move, it’s hard to tell.___ _

____There’s probably something that comes next. Almost certainly. Marco’s plans didn’t go this far, but it’s not like time stops after you come. There’s still stuff that has to happen, getting cleaned up, figuring out whether Jonas is going home or staying the night, probably not talking about shit, but maybe. They can’t just lie like this forever. But they’re good for a while longer. Or at least Marco doesn’t want to move, and doesn’t want Jonas to move. He really does seem calm now, relaxed in Marco’s arms._ _ _ _

____It worked. Marco’s fantastic plan of using blowjobs to get Jonas to relax absolutely worked. This is what success feels like. Marco should feel proud of himself. He does, kind of, but not as satisfied as he thought he would. He can do better than this._ _ _ _

____Jonas presses his face against Marco’s neck, a move that starts like a kiss, or at least that’s what Marco thought it was going to be, but in the end it’s really just nuzzling. Marco rests his hand on Jonas’s back. Marco doesn’t usually cuddle a lot after, but this is good. Jonas still seems so loose in his arms, and that was the whole point, so Marco doesn’t want to wreck that._ _ _ _

____It worked, so they should probably do it again sometime. Regularly even, maybe. It’s not like Marco has any better options._ _ _ _

____{There’s a voice in his head, that kind of sounds like Spurg, quietly telling him that he doesn’t need to rationalize away any emotions. If he’s into Jonas he can just be into Jonas, they can make out and be happy, it doesn’t have to be a _thing_ , he doesn’t need a _plan_ which wasn’t much of a plan, more of an excuse. But Marco ignores Spurg often enough when he’s real and saying useful shit, the sham conjured by his subconscious never stood a chance.}_ _ _ _

____Jonas hasn’t moved again, and they still haven’t said anything. Marco should get them up off the couch before Jonas falls asleep on top of him. They should shower, or maybe just stumble to bed._ _ _ _

____Marco thinks about it — falling asleep next to Jonas in his own big bed. It’s been a long time since he’s hooked up with anyone who’s spent the night. He wonders if Jonas would still want to be this close to him if they had room to sprawl out, or if cuddling is a response to the dimensions of the couch. He really wants to find out. In the morning he could make eggs, and they could drive to the rink together. It doesn’t sound like an awful start to the day?_ _ _ _

____Or maybe he should get Jonas back on his feet, clean him up, and send him out the door. That might be the smart thing. This was good, but he got to the end of his plan, mission accomplished, why try for anything more? That’s just inviting complications._ _ _ _

____Maybe he just shouldn’t move? He could lie here and wait until Jonas does something or says something and then they work from there. Maybe Jonas won’t move either, maybe they’ll both fall asleep, and then there would be eight hours or so before anything has to be figured out. That’s a horrible plan, guaranteeing a stiff back and unknown other catastrophes._ _ _ _

____Marco’s original plan never accounted for any of this. It was always a terrible plan. It worked though. So that’s something. Maybe that’s enough?_ _ _ _

____Marco doesn’t know._ _ _ _

____He’s good at getting himself into trouble, but bad at getting himself out of it._ _ _ _

____Honestly, he isn’t even sure this is trouble, or something he wants to get out of. The plan is a thing of the past. He’s flying blind, and it would be terrifying if Jonas wasn’t so sweet. Marco’s not gonna underestimate his own ability to fuck something up, but the two of them can probably muddle through it? He hopes?_ _ _ _

____Marco closes his eyes. He doesn’t fall asleep, but he drifts for a while._ _ _ _

____Jonas starts shifting in his arms, and Marco opens his eyes to see Jonas’s face very close to his own. Jonas has really blue eyes. Marco knew this, it’s something he likes, but like, he’s never had a chance to stare this close before. Jonas doesn’t blink. Jonas is kinda super weird, but Marco might be into that? Yeah._ _ _ _

____They finally stop staring at each other, the moment disrupted by Jonas ducking down to press a kiss to the side of Marco’s face._ _ _ _

____He pulls away before Marco can react, propping himself up on his elbows, looking Marco in the eye in a less creepy-intense-awesome way._ _ _ _

____“Could have just said you liked me,” Jonas says. “Would have been simpler.”_ _ _ _

____Marco doesn’t know what he can say to that. “Yeah, well, probably. Wanted to blow you though.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m not complaining.”_ _ _ _

____“Now what?” Marco asks._ _ _ _

____Jonas shrugs. “Go to bed? Sleep maybe, or something different. We’ll figure it out.”_ _ _ _

____Yeah, Marco thinks. They probably will._ _ _ _


End file.
